forzafandomcom-20200223-history
McLaren P1 GTR
The 2015 McLaren P1 GTR is a pre-tuned variant of the McLaren P1 featured in Forza Motorsport 6 as part of the Hot Wheels Car Pack, and as standard in Forza Motorsport 7. It was obtainable in Forza Street via the McLaren Takeover Event, where it is featured as the first weekly focus car. Synopsis The McLaren P1 GTR is designed as McLaren's "ultimate track focused driver's car", taking the form of a track hypercar based on the McLaren P1. Available only to P1 owners, the P1 GTR's production started upon the completion of the 375th and final P1. The P1 GTR was built to celebrate 20 years since McLaren's victory at the 1995 24 Hours of Le Mans using the McLaren F1 GTR, which the P1 GTR succeeds. Only 58 units of the P1 GTR were made, with several of them having been converted for road use. In 2016, a 5-unit homologated run version called the "P1 LM" was unveiled. Drivetrain McLaren states that the McLaren P1 GTR is the most powerful McLaren car to date, with an updated 3.8 liter (3,799 cc) McLaren M838TQ twin-turbocharged V8 engine producing at 7,500 rpm with of boost available. The McLaren ECU electric motor has also been updated to produce , bringing the total output to at 7,500 rpm and at 4,000 rpm, although the McLaren Senna is the most powerful road-going/non-hybrid McLaren car with and . The P1 GTR uses the same 7-speed dual-clutch automatic transmission as the regular P1, also driving the rear wheels. Platform At , the P1 GTR weighs at least less than the P1, complete with a power-to-weight ratio of per tonne, carbon fiber roof panels, carbon fiber engine bay cover, Pirelli P Zero Corsa slick tires, and a fixed rear wing that sits at least 400 mm above the sculpted rear bodywork. This new wing works together with the front-mounted LTR ducts (aerodynamic flaps) in front of each front wheel to generate a downforce of up to at . The wing can still be operated via the Drag Reduction System (DRS), trimming the tilt angle from 32° to 0° at the push of a button on the steering wheel. The rear features large twin exhaust pipes formed from an Inconel and titanium alloy. Livery Each P1 GTR is customized with a different livery. For instance, the model used in the Forza series, namely the XP7 GTR prototype,XP7 GTR marking bears the #51 livery that is a homage to the yellow-and-green #51 F1 GTR. It was one of the five F1 GTRs that dominated the 24 Hours of Le Mans in the historic debut by McLaren in 1995. Performance With a more powerful engine and less weight, while using a rear wing for more downforce, the P1 GTR gains the ability to steer as sharply as 1.6 lateral Gs at maximum. Acceleration from 0 to is trimmed down to 2.4 seconds, while 0 to is also cut down to 4.5 seconds. Due to the increased downforce, top speed was reduced to . Statistics Trivia * The McLaren P1 GTR has several inconsistencies in-game: ** The carbon fiber sides cannot be painted with decals. ** The daytime running lights do not function correctly in-game.https://drivetribe.imgix.net/ALIO7epbRLS2ZyEcSBJQcw?w=3400&h=1801&fm=pjpg ** The rear wing is non-functional. Gallery User Images FM6 McLaren P1 GTR.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' Promotional FM6 McLaren P1 GTR Official.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FS McLaren P1 GTR Promo.jpg|''Forza Street'' Forzavista FM7 McLaren P1 GTR Front.jpg|Front FM7 McLaren P1 GTR Rear.jpg|Rear FM7 McLaren P1 GTR Vista.jpg|Explode FM7 McLaren P1 GTR Engine.jpg|Engine FM7 McLaren P1 GTR Frunk.jpg|Trunk FM7 McLaren P1 GTR Interior2.jpg|Interior FM7 McLaren P1 GTR Interior.jpg|Dashboard References ru:McLaren_P1_GTR